The Goblin King
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Trent and Brianna are invited by Mystery Inc to check out a Halloween Carnival and even with performances of magicians known as The Amazing Krudsky and the Mysterious Morticia. After the magic show is a failure, the two vow revenge by acquiring real magical powers from the Goblin Scepter and even hold Fairy Princesses Willow and Lilly hostage from the Goblin King for their desires.
1. Chapter 1

Cindy was in her house, helping her mother around the house.

"Good morning, Cindy." Penn greeted with a yawn.

"Hi, Uncle Penn," Cindy said as she mopped up the kitchen floor. "You want a cookie?"

"Sure, so, uh, what's going on with the cleaning?" Penn asked.

"Spring Cleaning!" Cindy said with a smile.

"Cindy, are you cleaning or talking?!" Shelly called out from the bathroom.

Cindy then went back to mopping.

"You really need a vacation, Cindy." Penn commented.

"Oh, you gonna move out and go back to Las Vegas?" Cindy asked.

"Hahaha, very funny." Penn scoffed before going off to get himself some breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brianna and Trent were talking to Mike at her house as Mike was eating her breakfast.

"Sorry, guys, but I can't come with you," Mike said. "Lil is taking me to a concert."

"A concert?" Brianna and Trent asked.

"Yeah, she got tickets for us to go see Three Days Grace, one of my favorite bands." Mike replied.

"Well, have a good time." Brianna pouted.

"Send pictures." Mike smiled.

"We will." Trent promised.

"Say, wait a minute, why don't you take my cousin Will and her friends?" Mike suggested. "They are on break, they need a good vacation."

"Hmm..." Brianna smiled. "We'll talk about it."

"Good, I gotta go." Mike said as she then finished her breakfast, grabbed her backpack, and went to the bus bench.

"So, are you gonna be Action Girl for Halloween?" Trent smirked.

"Nah, I'm gonna be Captain Crandall this time and Lil's gonna be Rope Girl from Teamo Supremo." Mike replied.

"Have a good time." Trent told her.

"I will!" Mike smiled.

Brianna and Trent then went to see their other friends to see if they wanted to come on the trip.

"I'm sorry, guys," Sammy said as she finished packing a suitcase. "But I promised to let Sky meet Lois and Clark in Metropolis."

"It's fine," Trent replied. "Where are the others?"

"Justine is with Justin and the Wonder Twins on Planet Exxor, Jo is visiting her Uncle Bruce, The Eds went to visit Double D's Aunt Kira, Dee Dee and June went camping, but I know Ashlyn, Duncan, and Abby are free." Sammy replied.

"Thanks, Sam, you're awesome." Brianna smiled.

"I know." Sammy giggled as she finished packing before calling Sky.

As Brianna and Trent were on their way to the Nelson house, they saw as Cindy was grunting and struggling with taking out the trash while Penn was eating a sandwich.

"I'll call Mike's cousin." Brianna decided.

"Okay, I'll talk to Duncan and Abby." Trent added.

The two then split up.

* * *

"Ugh, what's in this bag, bowling balls?!" Cindy groaned as she dragged the trash bag over to the curb.

"Let's see..." Brianna said as she looked through her contacts list. "Aha!"

"Someone help me!" Cindy groaned.

Trent came to Cindy and helped her with the bag.

"Thanks, Trent," Cindy looked relieved. "That bag was so heavy."

"No problem, what are you doing?" Trent asked.

"Spring Cleaning." Cindy replied.

"It's Fall." Trent replied.

Cindy shrugged. "Mom's idea."

"Would you like to come with us?" Trent invited.

"Oh, I couldn't," Cindy replied. "I'm much too busy at home... Plus I gotta keep Uncle Penn under control."

"You need a vacation." Trent told her.

"Who's going with you guys?" Cindy asked.

"Well, Duncan and Abby will, Ashlyn might, and we're gonna ask Mike's cousin Will and her friends." Trent told her.

"Irma...?" Cindy replied nervously.

"Yes, Cindy, Irma too." Trent replied.

"Hmm..." Cindy looked nervous.

* * *

Penn walked out of the house. "Cindy, your mom's begging me to get a job, please let me go with you wherever you're going, please, please, please, I promise I won't embarrass you!"

"Irma..." Cindy whimpered.

"What?" Penn looked down to her.

"Uh, would you like to come with us, sir?" Trent asked nervously.

"Yes!" Penn smiled. "I'll do anything to get a vacation with my little monkey!"

"Hey, Trent, Will and her friends are coming with us." Brianna told her boyfriend.

"Oh, good," Trent replied. "Um, Cindy's uncle wants to come too."

Cindy breathed in and out of a paper bag nervously as she was going to have to see Irma again.

"Is she okay?" Brianna asked.

"Irma." Trent said.

"Oh... Right..." Brianna said.

"Come on, let's pick up Duncan, Abby, and Ashlyn." Trent suggested.

"So, does that mean I can come too?" Penn asked.

Cindy rang the doorbell.

* * *

Drew answered the door and looked down.

"Oh, uh, hi, Mr. Nelson..." Cindy smiled nervously.

"May I help you?" Drew asked.

"We want to speak with Duncan and Abby." Brianna stated.

"They're grounded and I have to get ready to go to Janet's piano recital." Drew glared.

"Darling, you go on ahead, I'll take it from here." Kendra came to her husband's side and gave him a shoulder massage to calm him down.

"Very well." Drew sighed as he took his keys and walked off.

Kendra smirked to her husband. "He's so easy sometimes."

Drew got in the car and then drove off.

"They're in the basement." Kendra told the others.

"Thanks, Mrs. Nelson." Cindy replied.

"Please, call me Kendra." Kendra reminded her.

"Oops, sorry, Kendra." Cindy then said.

"You know my rules, when my husband's not around, it's Kendra, do I need to teach you a lesson, Cindy?" Kendra replied.

"No, ma'am!" Cindy's eyes widened.

Penn yawned and leaned back.

"Aren't you gonna hit on her?" Cindy asked.

"Eh, I'm over that right now," Penn folded his arms. "It's been a boring week."

"Duncan and Abby, your friends are here!" Kendra called out to her children.

Abby came upstairs first as she had a sucker in her mouth.

"Please tell me that isn't a cigarette..." Cindy noticed the stick.

"It's a lollipop," Abby pulled it out to show her. "Anyway, what's up, buttercup?"

"Wanna come with us to visit Mystery Inc?" Cindy asked.

"Okay." Abby agreed.

"Uh, Duncan too?" Cindy asked.

"I know he will," Abby smirked. "I hear there's a Halloween Carnival where Mystery Inc's going to, and you know how much we love Halloween."

"We gotta pick up Will and her friends too." Cindy then said.

"Nice," Abby smirked. "Duncan and I could use a little helping hand with our pranks this year."

Cindy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Where is Duncan at anyway?" she then asked.

"Just checking out one of our videos from last year," Abby giggled. "We scared Kindergartners so good that they got seizures."

"That's awful, you guys." Cindy said.

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad." Abby said.

" _I_ get seizures." Cindy pouted.

"Hey, Duncan, pack up, we're going with Mystery Inc!" Abby called out to her brother.

"Where are we going?" Duncan asked.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked Trent since it was his idea.

"We're going to a Halloween Carnival, we're going to pick up Mike's cousin and her friends too." Trent explained.

"Awesome." Duncan smirked.

"You guys got costumes?" Trent asked.

"Do you even need costumes?" Cindy teased.

"Yeah, we got costumes." Duncan replied.

"I'll go get 'em." Abby added.

Brianna, Trent, and Cindy waited outside the Nelson house for Duncan and Abby.

* * *

Penn held his stomach as it lightly rumbled. "Man, I could go for a bacon double cheeseburger right about now."

Ashlyn then came by with her backpack and came to the small group. "Hey, guys." she greeted.

"Hey, Ash, what's in the backpack?" Brianna asked.

"My costume." Ashlyn answered.

"I thought that was your costume?" Cindy said before laughing.

Ashlyn then bonked her on the head.

"I deserved that..." Cindy groaned dizzily.

"We're going to pick up Will and her friends at HeatherField on the way to the Halloween Carnival." Brianna said.

"I'm not looking forward to it." Cindy added weakly.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Cindy packed up to go for the big trip tomorrow. "Hmm... What should I wear this year?" she thought to herself out loud. "It has to be something cool... Hmm..."

Penn poked his head in. "So, I can come too, right?"

"Yes, Penn, you can come too." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"All right!" Penn cheered.

"On one condition," Cindy warned. "You have to make sure Irma doesn't use me as a toy."

"Deal." Penn agreed.

"Good boy..." Cindy tried to reach up and pet him, she even tried jumping. "Guh, why are you so tall?!"

"Genetics, I guess," Penn shrugged. "Anyway, have you picked out a costume yet?"

"I can't decide..." Cindy sighed as she sat on her bed.

Penn looked in her closet. "Why do you have a suit in here?"

"Uh, no reason...?" Cindy smiled nervously.

* * *

 ** _Cut to Cindy in her suit..._**

"Oh, my God, I'm so busy," Cindy walked around, playing dress-up like Brian did as Lois one time. "I have a radio show, then I have to go preform for a bunch of people later at night, I'm sooo cool because I'm a man in a ponytail!"

"Hey, Penn, where's the graham crackers?" Sledgehammer asked before looking at Cindy awkwardly.

Cindy turned over nervously.

"Oh... Hey..." Sledgehammer said. "Playing a little dress-up?"

"Uh, yeah..." Cindy blushed.

"Yeah... Good... I-It's fun to pretend..." Sledgehammer replied. "So, listen, I'm getting hungry."

"Graham crackers." Cindy nodded.

"Graham crackers, yes, yes, that's it," Sledgehammer nodded back. "Um... All right, I'm going out in the hallway and throw up about something else." he then backed away slowly.

* * *

 ** _Back to Cindy's bedroom..._**

Cindy chuckled sheepishly and rubbed her arm nervously.

"Come on, I wanna see you in a suit, it'll be like a Mini Me!" Penn smiled, he then leaned down, put Cindy in her suit, and then smiled once she was dressed up now.

"Umm... Yeah, sure." Cindy shrugged.

"Oh, it's getting late," Penn noticed. "Time for bed."

"Aww..." Cindy pouted, she then pulled back her covers and tucked herself in with a yawn. "Gotta leave bright and early in the morning."

"See you in the morning." Penn told her.

"Good night, Uncle Penn." Cindy said sleepily.

"I love it when she calls me that." Penn smiled to himself.

Everyone then went to bed for the big day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The next morning..._**

"Ah, what a beautiful day." Cindy yawned and popped her bones.

Sledgehammer was still asleep.

"Aw, my cute little possum..." Cindy cooed as she gave her pet his breakfast.

"Good morning, Cindy." Penn said after he got dressed and up out of bed.

"Oh, that's right, you're coming too," Cindy noticed. "Don't you have a costume...Wait, do atheists even celebrate Halloween?"

"Well, yeah, duh!" Penn replied like it was obvious.

"Oh, okay, they should be here soon." Cindy said about the others.

Shelly was still sound asleep in her room.

"Mom, I'm gonna go with my friends now..." Cindy whispered as she gently shook her sleeping mother.

"Okay, baby, have fun..." Shelly replied tiredly.

* * *

Cindy and Penn came out to find they Mystery Inc on her driveway with Duncan, Abby, and Ashlyn there.

"Morning, guys." Trent greeted.

"Hey, guys." Cindy replied.

"So, where does Mike cousin live?" Fred asked.

"Heatherfield." Brianna told him.

"That's on the way to the road where the carnival is." Daphne remembered.

Cindy yawned. "Well, I'm gonna sleep the whole trip so I don't get sick."

The Mystery Machine then went to Heatherfield to pick up the W.I.T.C.H girls.

"So, what are these girls like?" Fred asked about the ones that they were going to pick up.

"Will is Mike's cousin, she's really cool," Brianna began to explain. "She's a natural leader like Mike is, Irma's a jokester who likes to play pranks like Duncan and Abby, Taranee is very smart like you, Velma and is very shy, Cornelia is snobby and uptight, but she's not so bad once you get to know her, and there's Hay Lin, she's a very chipper person, she makes clothes and she's a very good artist."

"All right, just tell me where to drive." Fred said.

"I will." Brianna smiled.

The Mystery Machine then drove off to pick up the five teen girls who were 'secret guardians'.

"Let's see... Turn right and keep going straight." Brianna told Fred.

"Got it." Fred nodded.

Shaggy and Scooby ate Scooby Snacks together along the way, not surprisingly enough. Cindy drooled as she fell asleep in the back seat and felt very peaceful so far.

"There it is, Fred, Heatherfield," Brianna pointed out. "They're in front of The Silver Dragon; it's a Chinese restaurant."

"Like, think we can stop to eat?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"We don't have enough time, you guys." Velma told the cowardly duo.

"But I'm sure Hay Lin will bring food for us all since her family owns the restaurant." Trent added.

"I think I like this girl already." Penn smirked.

"There's the place and there are the girls waiting for us." Brianna told the others.

Fred then stopped the van. Brianna smiled as she hugged the five girls.

* * *

"Long time no see, so good to see you guys again." Hay Lin giggled.

"Hey, thanks for inviting us." Will added.

"Hey, it's no problem." Trent smiled.

"I hope my hair doesn't frizz out from the humidity." Cornelia pouted.

"You'll be fine, Corny..." Taranee rolled her eyes.

"HEEEY!" Cornelia glared at the nicknaming which made everyone giggle.

"Hey, where'd Irma go?" Will asked.

* * *

Cindy was still sound asleep in the back seat while everyone else met the five girls. "Mm... Yes, Maxwell, I would love to marry you..." she uttered out in her sleep.

Irma smirked as she watched Cindy sleep.

Cindy giggled and turned in her sleep. "Ooh, not too fast, Maxie Moo~"

"Maxie Moo?" Irma chuckled.

"Yeah, right, should be fine..." Cindy mumbled.

Irma giggled as she then poked Cindy's nose over and over. Cindy slowly woke up and then her eyes widened to Irma.

"Hello." Irma greeted.

Cindy screamed and tried to run away. "Uncle Penn, help!" she then yelped as she hugged the big man out of fright.

"What's wrong with you?" Penn asked.

"Irma..." Cindy hugged him while shivering. "I saw her..."

Penn looked over. "Oh, _you're_ Irma... For some reason, I thought that redhead was Irma."

"No, that's Will." Irma told him.

"So... That means the Asian girl is Cornelia, the blonde girl is Taranee, and the dark-skinned girl is Hay Lin?" Penn asked out of confusion.

"No, the blonde girl is Cornelia, the dark-skinned girl is Taranee, and the Asian girl is Hay Lin." Will corrected.

"I've brought snacks for everyone." Hay Lin smiled.

"Oh, boy, snacks!" Penn smiled.

Shaggy and Scooby hugged and thanked Hay Lin for the food.

"Like, Hay Lin, you're my new favorite person." Shaggy said.

"Rine roo!" Scooby agreed as he licked the Air Guardian's face.

"I like you too, Scooby." Hay Lin giggled.

Scooby giggled back to Hay Lin.

"Okay, now we're off." Fred said as he got back into the van and drove off with the group.

"You know, Eddy is right, you are hot," Duncan said to Cornelia. "If I didn't have a girlfriend, I would hit on you."

"Get bent." Cornelia huffed.

"Harsh, bro." Duncan shuddered.

Cornelia rolled her eyes and began to apply make-up.

"You kinda remind me of a girl I used to date." Duncan commented.

"That's nice." Cornelia ignored him.

Duncan shrugged and looked over his pranking plan with Abby.

* * *

"It should be dark once we get there, guys." Fred told everyone.

"Say Irma, how was the movies with Naruto?" Hay Lin asked. "What did you guys see?"

"Bambi." Irma replied.

"Waaaaah!" Hay Lin cried out right away.

"Oh, man, I forgot about that." Irma said nervously.

"What happened?" Taranee asked.

"Well..." Irma thought back.

* * *

 _Cut to the movies where Irma and Naruto were in the front row watching Bambi and the blond boy was eating popcorn. Slappy and Skippy Squirrel were also there._

 _"Be careful of the forest, young Bambi." the doe told her fawn with a sweet smile._

 _"I will, Mother." Bambi promised._

 _Irma yawned and fell asleep while her brother was eating popcorn._

 _"Mother? Mother! Mother, where are you?" Bambi wondered._

 _Naruto then suddenly spit out his popcorn after hearing the gunshot._

 _"Mother?" Bambi asked._

 _Skippy Squirrel suddenly cried loudly which woke up Slappy instantly. Naruto also started to cry which then woke up Irma._

 _"What's wrong?" Irma asked. "Are we under attack?"_

 _"Bambi's mom is..." Naruto sniffled._

 _"You too, huh?" Slappy asked as she came to Irma while holding her crying nephew's hand._

 _"I didn't think he'd cry," Irma shrugged. "He's almost thirteen."_

 _"What is their problem?" Blainley glared at the two as she sat behind them._

 _"Me, and in a minute, you too!" Irma glared._

 _"Well, I never!" Blainley put her hands on her hips._

 _"You should, it's real fun." Slappy smirked._

 _Irma then pushed the blonde woman away._

 _"Come on you two, let's get some air, huh?" Slappy suggested._

 _Skippy and Naruto were crying as their family members were taking them outside. Blainley gave them a smug look and was about to say something._

 _"Don't start or else I'll get Slappy here to put dynamite down your pants." Irma threatened._

* * *

 ** _Back in the Mystery Machine..._**

"I didn't think Naruto would freak out like that," Irma shrugged. "Then again, he hadn't seen the movie before. And don't get me started on Old Yeller."


	3. Chapter 3

The Mystery Machine kept going until it was starting to get dark and they made it to the carnival.

"Well, here we are, guys." Fred told the others.

"I can't feel my legs..." Cindy groaned. "We've been driving for sooo long!"

"Wow, this is so cool." Will beamed.

"Wanna ride together on a ride, Sparky?" Irma invited.

"Sure!" Will smiled.

Everyone then went to have their own fun on the rides.

"You wanna check out the haunted house ride, Cindy?" Penn asked.

"You know what? Yes! What could possibly go wrong?" Cindy smiled.

"You being scared?" Penn suggested.

"No, I won't." Cindy said as she followed her honorary uncle.

* * *

"I hope you two don't make out on a ride like last time." Cornelia glared at Will and Irma.

Will and Irma rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, Corny." Irma teased.

" **DON'T CALL ME THAT!** " Cornelia snapped.

"Whatever you say, Corny." Irma replied.

"Irma, I'm gonna kill you!" Cornelia threatened.

Irma smirked.

* * *

Cindy and Penn were in the ride with Mystery Inc.

"It's okay, Cindy, don't be scared..." Cindy told herself. "Remember what your sister taught you when you visited her for Spring Break. It's only a ride... It's only a ride..."

The car took them through a monster tunnel and there were ghosts all around. There was a witch who was making a brew which exploded with a bunch of smoke. Scooby howled at the moon with the werewolf figure and he then laughed with Shaggy.

" **SPIDER!** " Cindy shrieked.

"I told ya ya'd get scared." Penn scoffed.

"I hate spiders." Cindy pouted.

"I knew this would happen," Penn said, then called out. "All right, people, stop the ride, Cindy just soiled her underwear!"

"It's not fair... I don't like spiders..." Cindy pouted. "I'm afraid of spiders, heights, clowns, and men in ponytails."

Penn glared at her for that last one.

"Except you!" Cindy smiled nervously.

"That's what I thought," Penn replied. "Oh, and you're afraid of that girl Ilana."

"Irma." Cindy corrected.

"Whatever." Penn shrugged.

They then came through the spider web.

"Is there anything on me?" Cindy asked nervously.

Penn saw a big spider and took out a baseball bat. "Hold... Still... Cindy."

"Penn..." Cindy trembled.

"Hold still I said." Penn replied.

Cindy winced as she held still.

Penn then bashed Cindy with the baseball bat and the spider then crawled away. "Okay, it's gone now."

"I hear colors..." Cindy said in a daze before passing out.

"I love my life." Penn laughed.

* * *

A phantom then played the organ which made steam rise up from the pipes. The ride then passed a graveyard with zombies and a vampire who came out of his coffin. Bats swarmed out until they came to the end of the ride as Will, Irma, Brianna, Trent, Cornelia, and Hay Lin waited for their turn.

"Relax, Taranee," Cornelia comforted. "Those monsters really aren't there, in fact, the only scary thing around here is Irma."

"Jeepers, that was seriously scary," Daphne commented. "Come on, let's go again!"

"Ugh... Let's not and say we didn't." Velma groaned as she held her stomach.

"Our turn!" Hay Lin beamed.

Cindy groaned as she held her head while the others went on the Ghost Coaster next. "I feel like I just got hit by a train."

"Let's go get something to eat," Penn suggested. "I'm hungry."

* * *

Scooby dunked his head into a cotton candy cart.

"Hey, no hogging the cotton candy, Dog!" Penn put his hands on his hips.

"Penn, be nice to Scooby." Cindy scoled.

Penn growled and rolled his eyes. Scooby came out as his head was a giant ball of cotton candy and he then licked himself clean which made Cindy giggle.

"I gotta admit, this All You Can Eat Halloween Candy isn't so bad." Shaggy smiled as he held an orange lollipop.

"Hey, guys, check this out." Trent pointed to a poster with a magician on it.

"Halloween Spectacular: The Amazing Krudsky, Master of Magic." Brianna read aloud.

"And his lovely assistant: The Mysterious Morticia." Hay Lin added.

"That sounds good." Daphne smiled.

"I'll get some tickets before they sell out." Fred decided.

"Ooh, magicians are sooo cool!" Cindy smiled.

Shaggy was bobbing for apples and then ate two of them. "Like, beat that, Scoob." he then challenged his old buddy.

Scooby jumped in the water soaking everyone except for Fred.

"Scooby!" Daphne and Velma cried out.

"My hair! My shoes!" Cornelia pouted.

Scooby then ate all of the apples with a giggle.

"Confound it, mutt!" A voice yelled out.

A man wearing a suit, top hat, and a cape was with a woman with long black hair, in a purple dress, black high heels, and a red cape, were both soaking wet from Scooby's activity.

"You stupid dog!" The woman snapped.

"Oh, wow, we know you, you're the Amazing Krudsky and Mysterious Morticia!" Fred smiled as he came back with tickets.

"We were just on our way to catch your act." Daphne added.

"So I see," Morticia grumbled. "Great, now I smell like wet dog."

"You'll live, lady." Irma told her.

"Irma..." Will glanced slightly.

Penn glanced to the magician couple and hummed out of suspicion.

"The Halloween Spectacular is much more than an act," Morticia said as she stood beside Krudsky. "Now out of the way, we must blow dry ourselves."

"So, like, I guess we'll be seeing you inside." Shaggy smiled.

"Three magic words," Krudsky replied. "No Dogs Allowed!"

"Man, can you believe the nerve of this guy?" Irma huffed as she pet Scooby on the head. "No dogs allowed, he says."

"Master of Magic? Puh-lease!" Shaggy scoffed. "Like, what a bunch of Halloween Hooey!"

"Reah!" Scooby growled.

Penn hummed.

"You okay, Uncle Penn?" Cindy asked before smirking. "You're not jealous of rival magicians, are ya, like Siegfried and Roy?"

"What? No, of course not!" Penn replied. "What makes you say that?"

"Your hand is a fist." Cindy picked up his balled up hand.

"Whatever." Penn scoffed.

"Hey, that gives me an idea," Shaggy spoke up. "Like, what do you say we get in on the act?"

"You guys are gonna need a plan." Duncan replied.

"And we got one." Abby added before she whispered into the ears of the cowardly duo.

Scooby giggled at the idea.

"Like, wow, that's a good idea." Shaggy agreed.

"We know." Duncan said smugly.

"Come on, guys, let's go to the show!" Cindy smiled. "I wonder if I'll get to be a little assistant... Magicians are so awesome!"

"I wonder if they could make Cornelia vanish out of thin air." Irma teased.

" **I HEARD THAT!** " Cornelia snapped.

Irma snickered quietly.

"Not funny, Irmy." Cornelia glared.

"It kinda was." Irma giggled.

"They should make you disappear." Cornelia retorted.

"Then how will Sparky go on without me?" Irma gasped, mocking surprise. "She needs me!"

"Come on, you guys, let's just get to the show before there aren't any seats left." Brianna smirked.

"I hope I can be their volunteer." Hay Lin hoped.

"I hope I don't get picked," Taranee whimpered. "I get stage fright."

"I hope he eats fire!" Cindy giggled. "All the best magicians eat fire!"

* * *

The group headed out to see the magic show. Cindy kept rambling on and on about magicians until Penn took out a lollipop from his pocket, unwrapped it, and shoved it into Cindy's mouth to shut her up.

"Mmm... Cherry..." Cindy mumbled.

"That's better." Penn smiled in relief.

Cindy smiled as she suckled on the lollipop as the show was about to start.

"It says here that the Mysterious Morticia has her own pet panther." Hay Lin told the others as she looked through a brochure of the Halloween Carnival.

"The Mysterious Morticia surely sounds... Erm... Mysterious..." Taranee commented. "I wonder if she's like Mysterious Mr. Enter on YouTube."

"She has her own pet panther?" Irma pouted. "Aw, come on!"

"It says here that his name is Midnight." Ashlyn looked over Hay Lin.

"That's pretty cool, though I don't know if I'd keep a pet panther." Taranee whispered as the lights were being dimmed as the show was about to start.

"I would." Irma laughed.

"Once a year, on Halloween night, the powers of the dark meet the powers of the light!" Krudsky announced before appearing with the Mysterious Morticia. "People of 'Ghoulsville', fix your slack-jawed gaze, upon our dazzling powers!" he then waved his wand and made fireworks appear on the stage.

"From the elegant parlors to this black water The Amazing Krusky and me, The Mysterious Morticia have come to astound you." Morticia added.

"AbraCamKalamazam!" Krudsky waved his wand over his hat to make a rabbit come out of it.

Scooby then came out of the hat. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" he then cheered before laughing.

"Huh?" Morticia asked as everyone in the audience laughed.

"That rabbit looks like Scooby." Hay Lin commented.

"Like, check it out, that's not magic!" Shaggy laughed as he came over and removed the table cloth. "This table has a hole in it!"

"Magic isn't real...?" Cindy's face paled.

"Uhh... DUH!" Penn said to her, slightly drooling with his eyes crossed.

"But... But... But..." Cindy stammered before fainting.

Unknown to them, a big black panther was coming toward them and growling. Shaggy and Scooby turned to see the panther and then yelped.

"That'll teach you for ruining the act!" Morticia scolded. "Midnight, take care of these intruders!"

"What're you guys scared about?" Duncan asked Shaggy and Scooby.

"P-P-Panther!" Shaggy replied.

"Panther?" Duncan looked over. "Abby, is that you?" he then asked.

"No, I'm right here." Abby told her brother.

"This is my pet panther, Midnight," Morticia introduced. "He obeys every command that I tell him to."

Midnight snarled as he nuzzled up against Morticia.

"I have something cooler." Duncan retorted.

Abby then smirked and shifted into a lion.

"It's the Circle of Life." Duncan chuckled.

Abby roared at Midnight and Midnight glared back, both growling at each other.

"This is better than the pay-per-view I watch by using Cornelia's allowance." Irma beamed.

" **YOU WHAT?!** " Cornelia snapped.

"I've been watching pay-per-view," Irma repeated like it was an innocent crime. "Don't worry, I'll pay you back."

"You better." Cornelia scowled.

"I don't know who you think you're messing with, but I'm not Snagglepuss the lion," Abby scoffed at Midnight. "I never exit stage left!"

"Confound it, you're ruining my magic act!" Krudsky snappd before falling through a hole.

"And would you look at that?" Shaggy continued. " A trap door that lands right in the floorboard, that's how they magically appeared on the stage."

"Ruh-huh," Scooby added. "Ruh-huh!"

"Cindy? Cindy! Wake up!" Penn called out to the fallen girl.

"Kinda mean of Shaggy, Scooby, Duncan, and Abby to ruin the show just 'cuz they wouldn't allow dogs." Taranee frowned.

"I think it was awesome." Irma replied.

"Of course you do." Will rolled her eyes slightly.

"Ugh... I'm seeing spots..." Cindy mumbled as her face turned pale.

"There's no mystery here, Scoob," Shaggy said to his old buddy. "Like, The Amazing Krudsky and The Mysterious Morticia are just make-believe magicians."

This made the audience boo at the magicians.

"Don't you ever do that to one of my shows." Penn whispered to Cindy.

"You have a needle in your hair." Cindy pointed behind his ponytail.

"Whatever." Penn ignored that.

"No, wait, come back!" Morticia told the leaving audience as she helped Krudsky up to his feet. "We can explain!"

A little girl blew a raspberry at them and then walked off.

" _You_..." Krudsky glared to Shaggy. "I'll get you for this, and your big dog too!"

Morticia and Krudsky then walked together and left behind the curtains.

"Come, Midnight." Morticia told her panther.

Midnight snarled in response and followed after his mistress.

The gang was then outside of the carnival.

"Way to go, you four," Trent huffed. "You got us kicked out of the carnival."

"I hope you guys are proud of yourselves." Cornelia added.

"Don't tell me that you enjoyed that, Princess." Duncan replied.

"Now what're we supposed to do?" Daphne asked.

Cindy tried to reach for the needle in Penn's ponytail as he carried her and it was driving her crazy.

"Don't sweat it, gang, there's still one Halloween host we believe in." Shaggy replied.

"I think I know what it is." Abby predicted.

"Come on, guys, let's get our costumes on." Brianna suggested.

"Well, all right..." Duncan and Abby rolled their eyes.

* * *

Cindy then took the needle out of Penn's hair. "That's better." she then said.

"What did you do?" Penn asked.

"I pulled the needle out," Cindy replied. "It was bothering me."

"Leave that in there, I might need it for a trick later!" Penn glared as he put the needle back in place.

"But it was bothering me." Cindy pouted.

"I said leave it!" Penn demanded.

"Fine..." Cindy pouted and put the needle back in his hair until it pricked his ear.

Penn yelled out as he was bleeding now. "AUGH! I'M BLEEDING, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Oops..." Cindy's eyes widened before she gulped.

Penn then screamed and laughed as he took out a tiny red bulb. "Got ya!"

"Don't do that, Penn, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Cindy pouted.

"Uh, Cindy?"

"What?"

"Your friend is staring at you."

Cindy turned over as she tried to wipe off the fake blood. "Which one?" she then asked.

"The one you're supposed to be afraid of." Penn replied.

Cindy slid down Penn's back and looked over while wiping off the fake blood.

"Hey." Irma waved.

"H-H-Hello." Cindy replied.

"What's that on your hands?" Irma grabbed her hands.

"Fake blood..." Cindy muttered weakly.

"Fake blood, huh?" Irma asked.

"Y-Yeah, that's right." Cindy nodded.

"Hmm..." Irma smirked. "Hey, Penn, you got any more of those bulbs?"

"Yeah, I got some fake fingers too," Penn took out a finger and squeezed it to show gushy red mush inside of it. "It's filled with old chicken guts and fake blood. Why do you ask?"

"Can I have some?" Irma smirked.

Cindy hiccuped and cupped her mouth before running to a nearby trashcan and heaving into it.

"Sure." Penn allowed.

"Irma, come on, we gotta put our costumes on!" Will told her girlfriend.

"Coming, Sparky!" Irma called back.

Will and Irma then walked off together.

Cindy tried to rub off the fake blood. "Ugh! How do you get this stuff out?!"

"Ah, come on, don't be a wimp," Penn told her. "It's just fake blood."

"It won't come off!" Cindy pouted. "It's stuck to my hands."

"Oh, come here!" Penn grabbed her wrists and spit into his hands, rubbing them together, and then roughly rubbed Cindy's hands.

" **PENN, THAT'S GROSS!** " Cindy shrieked.

"Ah, shut up and suck it up." Penn replied.

"Ew, ew, ew, your spit is worse than blood!" Cindy groaned in disgust.

"There. See? It's off." Penn told her.

"I have your germs." Cindy whined.

"Are you happy now, Cindy, the blood's gone." Penn said.

"You're all over me..." Cindy groaned. "I will remember this until I'm 40!"

"Whatever, let's go get your costume on." Penn said.

"Okay." Cindy replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was then getting on their costumes. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin wore their WITCH uniforms, Duncan and Abby wore a hockey mask like Jason Vorheees and Abby wore a Michael Myers mask, Brianna and Trent dressed as a vampire and a vampiress, Ashlyn was in her gargoyle form, Fred was a mummy, Daphne was a black cat, and Velma was a pumpkin

"Ooh, lookin' good..." Cindy smiled in her reflection in her suit.

"Looking good, Princess." Duncan said.

"Don't call me that." Cornelia huffed.

"I'm telling Dusk~" Abby threatened her brother.

"Aw, relax," Duncan told her. "I'm just having fun with Blondie over here."

"So, you really don't like her?" Abby asked.

"Nah, she reminds me of Courtney." Duncan replied.

"So, you;'re just screwing with her?" Abby asked.

"It's what I do." Duncan smirked.

"That's evil, Duncan... And I love it." Abby replied.

Duncan and Abby then laughed together.

"Say, where's Shaggy and Scooby?" Cindy asked.

"They are still getting their costumes on." Brianna told her.

"Still?" Penn complained. "Come on! I want some candy!"

"You're too old for trick-or-treating." Cindy pointed up at him.

"And you're too young to have a grown man for a friend." Penn retorted.

"Ah, touche." Cindy had to admit.

"I win this round." Penn bragged.

Cindy blew a raspberry at him.

Penn held her tongue. "That means we split your candy 90:10."

"No, we won't." Cindy babbled.

"Watch me." Penn challenged.

Everyone then went around and began to trick-or-treat.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby went to different houses and wearing different costumes. Later on, they had two big candy bags.

"Like, check it out, Scoob," Shaggy chuckled. "The world's first candy hot tub!"

"Reah!" Scooby laughed in agreement.

"Okay, I think that's enough trick-or-treating for one night," Daphne said to them. "It's getting late."

"Aww... Run rore, rlease?" Scooby asked.

"Okay, you two," Fred compromised. "We'll grab the van and meet you back here."

"Hey, where's Will and Irma?" Hay Lin asked.

" **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!** " Cindy cried out.

"What is your problem?" Penn asked as he grabbed Cindy.

"Irma is out there..." Cindy shivered. "She might come up behind me and do stuff to me."

"Yeah, but Willow is with her." Penn told her.

"Will." Cindy corrected.

"Close enough." Penn shrugged.

Cindy was about to say something, but then shrugged. "Yeah, actually it is."

* * *

There was then a glowing white light that was flying around over them. The lights was heading towards the carnival, inside the magic tent where Krudsky, Morticia and Midnight were at. The glowing light revealed two fairies: one had blond hair with a yellow top, yellow skirt and brown boots and the other one had orange hair in pigtails, wearing red dress and black boots. They were hiding behind a book.

"Those blasted meddling teenagers!" Krudsky snapped.

"It's all right..." Morticia soothed. "We'll make them pay for this in no time."

"But if word gets out, we'll be ruined," Krudsky told her. "I'll be a big phoney!"

The two fairies were secretly watching the two magicians.

"It's not your fault," Morticia told Krudsky. "We just haven't found real magic yet."

"We've been studying every spell! Poking at every concotion!" Krudsky ranted.

Midnight looked at the fairies and snarled. The fairies gasped and fell which then made one of the books fall on the floor.

"Hmm?" Morticia turned around and then picked up the book. "Ooh, this scepter looks important."

"It is important," Krudsky said as he looked with her. "It's the goblin's scepter of the fabled Goblin King."

"Bewitched by the darkest magic, he who holds the Goblin Scepter holds the magic of Halloween in his grasp!" Morticia read aloud.

"Morticia, darling, it must be a sign!" Krudsky grinned. "Somehow, someway, some night, the Goblin Scepter will be OURS!"

"Then we will become the most powerful magicians ever, honey." Morticia added.

The fairies gasped at this.

" **WE'RE FINALLY GOING UP IN THE WORLD!** " Krudsky laughed.

"I'm gonna use some magic to have a little fun." the blonde fairy smirked to the redhead.

"Be careful, Sis," The redhead warned. "They have a big cat with them."

"I know what I'm doing." the blonde smirked as she then wiggled her fingers and made magic sparkle over the two magicians to lift them into the air and put them into a chest which then closed and slammed on top of them and she snickered quietly.

Midnight came over to the chest and sniffed it with a slight growl, looking around for who could have done this.

"Who is responsible for this indignity?!" Krudsky sharply demanded.

"You think this is funny, do you?!" Morticia hissed. "Show yourself this instant!"

Midnight came to the fairy sisters and snarled.

"FLY!" the redheaded fairy told the blonde fairy.

The fairy sisters then started to fly up and around to get away before they could get hurt. The two fairies then began to swarm around the two magicians.

"Pesky insects!" Krudsky snapped as he grabbed a fly-swatter.

Midnight growled and chased after the fairies. The fairies kept flying all around and even made Krudsky fall on top of the panther which made the blonde one giggle at the chaos.

Morticia took out a jar and tried to capture the fairies. "Get over here, you pests!" she snarled.

Then soon enough, the fairies hit the wall, making them fell to the ground and Morticia had placed them in the jar.

"Gotcha."

Krudsky grinned, then took a closer look. "Hey, these aren't bugs, they're fairies!" she then exclaimed.

"Fairies..." Morticia repeated before looking through the book. "Fable, Faun, Fangface, yes, Fairy!" she then read the description. "'Every mortal who catches a fairy on Halloween, the fairy's magic can be stolen using the following spell'."

Krudsky and Morticia then laughed at this before placing the fairies inside of his hat.

"By the fearful powers of Halloween Night, Give to me this fairy's light!" Krudsky waved his magic wand with a grin.

The fairy sisters glowed which made the magicians laugh evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile with Shaggy, Scooby, Duncan, Abby, Penn, and Cindy..._**

"Here we are, guys," Shaggy said. "The last house on the block."

This made Scooby whimper out of fear.

"Boy you said it, what a kooky crib." Shaggy agreed.

"Come on, Cindy, ladies first." Penn picked up Cindy off of his shoulders and put her down on the ground.

"No, no, big men first!" Cindy replied before she then heard rustling in the bushes. "What was that?!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped.

Cindy hid behind Penn and shivered. "Go check it out, Uncle Penn!"

"You should check it out, Cindy." Penn argued.

"No way." Cindy replied.

"Ah, relax, you guys, it's just a magic shop." Abby laughed.

The gates then opened which scared Shaggy and Scooby even more.

"Maybe it's my old friend Wanda..." Cindy shivered nervously. "She lives in a magic shop with her uncles."

"Cindy?" A voice replied.

"I'm scared now," Cindy commented. "Somebody just said my name."

"Maybe it's your mommy with a blanket for you." Penn teased.

"Shut up!" Cindy yelled while Penn laughed at her.

Duncan and Abby soon pushed Penn, Cindy, Shaggy, and Scooby up to the door as they wanted to explore.

"Aw, come on, it's not gonna kill us." Duncan scoffed.

"Yeah, there's nothing out to get us, so march!" Abby added.

* * *

Cindy walked in first and tried to calm herself down. "Man, this is so creepy after dark."

"Like, check out this creepy convenient store." Shaggy commented.

"It's not all bad." Duncan shrugged.

Will was looking through the stuff in the store and then saw the small group. "Guys?"

"Like, Will, aren't I ever glad to see you?" Shaggy looked relieved.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Will, was that you earlier?" Cindy asked. "I heard someone say my name."

"No, it wasn't me." Will replied.

"It must've been Taranee, Cornelia, or Hay Lin then." Cindy suggested.

"They are with Mystery Inc." Will told her.

"Then who was that?!" Cindy put her hands to her face. "Wait a minute; if Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin are with Mystery Inc then that just leaves... Oh, crap."

Irma snaked up behind Cindy with a playful smirk which made Cindy gulp.

"Hi, Cindy, I missed ya." Irma hugged Cindy and picked her up.

"Too tight!" Cindy gagged. "Put me down, please!"

"Ooh, I love my Cindy Windy so much!" Irma cooed as she then swung Cindy in her arms tightly.

"Hey, put her down!" Penn scolded. "Only I can call her that!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Cindy moaned.

Irma giggled and then put Cindy down. Cindy walked off dizzily slightly and fell in the middle of the floor only to be picked right back up again.

"Did she hurt you, my little monkey?" Penn cooed as he yanked Cindy up.

"I'm gonna be sick." Cindy moaned.

"Hey, guys," Shaggy smirked as he took the wizard hat off from the bust behind him and put it on his head. "Like, just call me Merlin the Mostest Magician!"

Scooby giggled to him before looking in the mirror and made funny faces at himself. The mirror Scooby made funny faces in which soon scared Scooby and he ran away, and he jumped into Will's arms.

"What's wrong, Scooby-Doo?" Will asked in concern. "You scared about something?"

"Ragic rirror," Scooby warned her. "Ragic rirror."

"A magic mirror? "Shaggy asked. "Come off it, Scoob, what're you, afraid of your own shadow?"

"No, but Cindy is." Penn teased.

Cindy folded her arms and tapped her foot angrily. There was then suddenly thunder and lightning which made the place dark and the doors shut right behind them.

"Who dares speaks to the Shadows of Halloween?!" A voice demanded.

Penn and Cindy soon hugged each other as did Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy, Scooby, Cindy, and Penn gasped.

"A wizard must be careful of his words." an old man came down the stairs with a smile to the others.

"Our bad," Shaggy gulped nervously. "Like, we're new here."

"Reah! New here." Scooby added.

* * *

"Always nice to meet new customers, always, always!" The man replied. "Welcome to Mr. Gibbles's; where magic is real and prices are unreal."

"Sorry, but you got us all wrong," Shaggy replied. "Like, we're not customers, we're consumers! Like..."

Scooby and Shaggy then did their best to look spooky in costume. "Trick-or-Treat!"

"Trick-or-treat, eh?" Mr. Gibbles smirked. "Well then... I choose... TRICK!" he then began to glow all around before vanishing in thin air with a puff of smoke.

"I like this guy." Duncan commented.

"Me too." Abby agreed.

Shaggy and Scooby looked around.

Mr. Gibbles then came right behind Penn and Cindy which made Cindy gasp slightly. "Witches and warlocks and ghosts and ghouls, one night a year, they break all the rules!"

"Is he gonna sing?" Will asked.

"Looks like it." Irma nodded.

"What is this, a musical?" Penn scoffed.

"Can we make fun of the Disney Channel?" Cindy asked.

"Maybe later."

"Okay."

There were then monsters trying to break into the building. A tentacle wrapped around Cindy and tried to pull her back in, but had trouble and kept hitting her against the door.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Cindy cried out.

"Wow, that's so cool." Duncan commented.

"You guys like mystery and magic, I see." Mr. Gibbles smiled to Duncan and Abby.

"Oh, yes, sir, especially when it involves pranks." Abby smirked.

"We mostly do tricks instead of treats." Duncan added.

"That's right." Abby nodded.

"Interesting, you kids keep me young." Mr. Gibbles chuckled. "I can keep the rest of you safe from the dangers of Halloween for a small fee."

* * *

There was then a knock on the window and it was the two fairies.

"Mr. Gibbles! Mr. Gibbles!" The blonde fairy cried out. "Please open up, we need your help!"

"Galloping ghosts!" Mr. Gibbles cried. "It's Fairy Princess Willow and Fairy Princess Lilly!"

"Fairy Princesses?" the others asked each other.

"What're you two doing here?" Mr. Gibbles asked as he opened the window to let the fairies inside.

"Please, listen, there isn't much time," Lilly told the man. "Two magicians have stolen our fairy powers, you must close this shop before they find us!"

"Please hurry!" Willow added.

"Close up my magic shop on Halloween night?" Mr. Gibbles asked as he closed the window after they flew inside. "Oh, another one of your pixie pranks."

"This is no prank!" Willow urged as she flew with Lilly and they hid into the clock together. "Please, you must hurry before it's too late!"

Shaggy, Scooby, Penn, and Cindy backed up nervously.

"Speaking of late, like, don't bother showing us the door." Shaggy said.

"If there's one thing we know, it's how to make an exit." Cindy added.

There was then loud thumping behind the door. The doors then opened up on Scooby and Cindy and there was a big glowing light. There was evil laughter heard which made the candles' flames blow out instantly.

"What was that?" Abby asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Will replied.

"Mr. Gibbles' Genuine Magic Shoppe," Krudsky smirked as he appeared with Morticia. "My, what an impressive emporium. Mind if we have a quick look around?"

Penn opened the door which made Cindy slowly slide down the wall in pain.

"I'm sorry, but we were closing up for the night," Mr. Gibbles told the magician. "Uh, perhaps you could come again next year?"

Midnight snarled at the man.

"We've waited long enough!" Morticia snapped.

"She's right," Krdusky huffed before coming up to the mirror with a smirk. "Mirror, Mirror, Tall and sleek, Show us the fairies that we seek!" His reflection then vanished and it showed the grandfather clock where the fairy princesses were hiding in. "Ah, there you are!"

Will and Irma stood in front of the clock.

"Leave them alone!" Will demanded.

"Out of the way, children!" Morticia replied.

"You wanna make us?" Irma scoffed.

"Get lost, this doesn't concern you." Krudsky glared.

"One last chance," Will narrowed her eyes as sparks danced around in her eyes. "Get out of here."

"I didn't want to have to do this, but..." Morticia said before snapping her fingers.

Midnight snarled and then lunged out for Will and Irma. The ground then moved and trapped Midnight's legs so he couldn't move.

"Thanks, Duncan." Irma said.

"No problem." Duncan replied.

Midnight roared at Duncan.

"Oh 'grr' yourself!" Duncan rolled his eyes.

Krudsky's hands glowed and he used his magic to break into the clock to get the fairy princess sisters.

"No!" Will cried out.

"Don't interfere, little girls, or else." Morticia warned as her eyes glowed.

"Fickle fairies!" Krudsky glared at Lilly and Willow. "Thought you could escape while our backs were turned?"

"Typical mortal!" Willow huffed. "Stealing our magic isn't enough? Once you have a little power, all you want is more, more, more!"

"I know, isn't it marvelous?" Morticia smirked. "Now, obey your masters!"

" **DOMINATUM TRIMORPHUS!** " Krudsky yelled out before his hands glowed again and he zapped the fairy princesses.

Lilly and Willow yelled out until they were caught in magical spheres and were brought to the two evil magicians.

"Oh, no!" Will and Irma gasped.

Mr. Gibbles then took out his own wand and zapped it on Krudsky and Morticia. It shocked them, but it didn't hurt them.

"Old fool, ears of fuzz, tail of cotton, Powers of good, meet the power of rotten." Morticia recited and soon turned Mr. Gibbles into a rabbit.

Midnight snarled as he wanted to chase Mr. Gibbles now.

"Stay, Midnight, we must get going after we pick up a few things here." Morticia patted her panther on the head.

"What do you want?!" Will cried out.

"Get lost while you still have your limbs in tact!" Irma threatened.

Cindy ducked behind Penn as the magicians only laughed evilly as they created chaos in the magic shop before then leaving.

"Hey, get back here!" Abby demanded.

Morticia then helped Midnight off the floor so he could go with them.

"Zoinks! Don't look now, guys, but I think the not-so Amazing Krudsky and Mysterious Morticia just got their acts together." Shaggy gulped.

"Don't worry, lads," Mr. Gibbles soothed. "We may still save the fairy princessess and Halloween; I still got few tricks up my sleeve."

"Don't ya mean your ears?" Penn asked as he knelt down on the floor with Cindy on his back.

Cindy was then randomly braiding Penn's hair. Mr. Gibbles then pulled something out of his ears.

"Like, that's not his sleeves." Shaggy said.

Mr. Gibbles soon pulled out a crystal ball.

"Like, we'd love to stick around, but I just remembered Scoob and I are deathly allergic to magical talking rabbits." Shaggy smiled nervously.

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby nodded.

The two then began sneezing so that they could leave. Will and Irma grabbed the two before they can leave.

"Oh, no, you two don't!" Will scolded. "You're staying right here!"

"You remind me of Cassandra's bunny, only you're not a pain in the butt." Abby said to Mr. Gibbles since he was a rabbit now.

"Go ahead and recite the spell, Mr. Gibbles." Duncan said.

"Gladly," Mr. Gibbles nodded and then put his paws over the ball. "Crystal gleaming of fire, The future's secrets I desire!"

They then heard the gangs' voices.

 **"Scooby-Doo, where are you?"** Daphne asked.

The smoke then cleared as they could all see Brianna, Trent, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Taranee all backed up into a corner as Krudsky and Morticia laughed at them.

"This will teach you not to meddle with the affairs of a magician!" Morticia mocked.

The others were suddenly zapped by the Goblin Scepter. Velma turned into a werewolf. Fred turned into a vampire. Daphne turned into a witch.

"What the?" Will asked as she was watching this.

"Oh, no!" Scooby whimpered for their friends.

"Zoinks! Like, those maniac magicians just gave the gang an extreme monster makeover!" Shaggy panicked.

"Lucky." Abby pouted.

"No, my friends, it is the future you have seen." Mr. Gibbles told them.

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"The future?" Irma asked. "As in, stuff hasn't happened yet and there for likely change if we embark on a perilous quest that hinders the alter destiny? That kind of furture?"

"Something like that, yes." Mr. Gibbles nodded.

"Ooh, count me in!" Irma smirked while Shaggy and Scooby gulped nervously.

"Cindy, get off my back, I can't stand up if you weigh me down." Penn got on his hands and knees.

Cindy then slid off of his back and hit the floor.

"Thank you." Penn said.

"No problem." Cindy smiled.

Penn rubbed the back of his head, then glanced. "Why is there a ribbon in my hair?"

Cindy giggled to him.

"So, what do we have to do then?" Will asked.

Mr. Gibbles hopped over to his bookshelf and took out a book for them all.

"The Great Scepter of the Goblin King?" Cindy looked in the book.

"Who's that?" Penn asked.

"I had a dream about a Goblin King once that knew the fairy princesses we saw earlier, I think he was their dad." Cindy said nervously.

"Awesome." Irma laughed.

"I know, right?" Duncan agreed.

"Yes, but those two magicians must have the light power from the fairies and the dark magic from the Goblin King in order to rule the world." Mr. Gibbles warned.

"Okay, that doesn't sound so bad." Shaggy smiled nervously.

"NOT SO BAD?!" Mr. Gibbles replied. "With that power, they could destroy the very balance of the supernatural order! This world would fall into chaos, and the powers of Halloween night would rule here forever, turning everyone into horrible Halloween monsters just like your friends!"

"Well, since you got a point..." Shaggy soon admitted.

Scooby whimpered to this.

"So, how do we stop it?" Abby asked.

"You all must travel to the world of Halloween Spirits," Mr. Gibbles instructed. "There you will seek the hidden castles of The Great Goblin King! Sneak into the castle undetected, grab the Goblin's scepter, and make your escape before the stroke of midnight!"

"Well, that sounds easy enough to accomplish." Duncan replied.

"Scoob, like, whatya say next year, we skip Halloween and go straight to Thanksgiving?" Shaggy suggested nervously.

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby agreed before crying like a baby.

"Aw, come on, you guys!" Abby scoffed. "It sounds awesome and simple!"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to have an adventure." Irma agreed.

"I don't." Cindy replied.

"I guess we could try it." Will shrugged.

"What is it you kids always say?" Penn asked. "YOLO?"

"You only live once." Abby replied.

"Yeah, that's right." Penn then nodded.

The small group then had their regular clothes on. They were now outside.

"I wish there was more I could do for you, but take these," Mr. Gibbles said, handing them a deck of cards. "They should serve you well on the other side."

"A deck of cards?" Irma asked.

"Magic cards," Mr. Gibbles explained. "Just pull out a card and read the description."

"Like, 'demented disguises'?" Shaggy recited after picking a card and he and Scooby turned into sea monsters.

"Holy crap, you guys are monsters now!" Cindy gasped.

"Cindy, watch your language!" Penn scolded.

"Hey, check it out, Scoob!" Shaggy smiled. "Like, our very own monster mash-up!"

"Cool!" Scooby giggled.

"Marvelous," Mr. Gibbles laughed. "You'll have no trouble blending in now, eh?"

"I don't need a card to turn into a monster, I can transform into anything." Abby smirked.

"I don't need one either." Irma added as she pulled out a necklace.

"You're gonna use the Eye of Odin?" Will asked.

"I have never used it before." Irma replied.

"Where did you get that?!" Cindy asked.

"Shirley the Medium's Yard Sale." Irma shrugged.

"Did she really say you could have that?" Cindy narrowed her eyes out of suspicion.

"Yeah, she already knew I'm a fox demon." Irma replied.

"It's true," Will added. "I was with her."

"Well, all right..." Cindy shrugged. "Say, that Fox woman who's the Gargoyles' enemy, didn't she used that before?"

"Hey, we don't talk about her." Irma warned.

"Sorry." Cindy gulped.

"Why?" Penn asked. "Are you related to her or something?"

"Nah, I just don't like her, she gives my people a bad name." Irma said as she then turned into her fox form.

Duncan became a ghoulish zombie, but wasn't slow or brainless.

"I guess I could be the monster I was when I was with the others at the Monster Academy with Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina..." Cindy shrugged to herself. She then got her wish and she changed into her monster form during the Monster Academy venture and Will changed into a gargyole similar to The Manhattan Clan.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you guys later." Penn smiled innocently.

Cindy pulled out a card and changed him into a goblin type monster.

"Aw, man!" Penn groaned.

Cindy giggled. "That's a good look for you."

"Whatever." Penn muttered.

Irma grinned at Will in Gargoyle form; she then wolf-whistled at her.

"Oh, Irma, don't do that, I look silly." Will blushed.

"Don't be silly, Sparky, you could never look goofy to me!" Irma smirked.

"Really?" Will asked. "Wow, thanks, Irma."

"Trust me, I've seen worse." Irma replied.

"Oh, you spoil me." Will giggled.

"You're worth it." Irma cooed.

"Now, remember, everyone, save those cards for emergencies," Mr. Gibbles warned. "They can be used only once and be careful, each magic spell lasts for only a short time."

Everyone then heard a whistle which came with some rumbling from underneath the ground.

"Speaking of which; you've got a train to catch." Mr. Gibbles then told them.

* * *

A train then came from the cracks in the ground and then parked right beside the magic shop.

"Like, check out that freaky freight train!" Shaggy called out.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed. "Reaky!"

A skeleton wearing a torn-up conductor's uniform came out.

"Eep!" Cindy squeaked.

"Admission: Ticket to nonstop service to Sleepy Hollow, Hangman's Corner, and Ghost Central Station!" the skeleton called out.

"Uh, guys, I think we're in for the ride of our afterlives." Shaggy told the others.

"Let's not go, shall we?" Cindy added.

Duncan and Abby pushed the trio in as everyone else got in.

"Oh, one last thing," Mr. Gibbles warned. "You must return by sunrise or you'll be trapped in the Spirit World forever!"

"Back by sunrise, trapped forever, got it." Penn nodded, but he was trying to hide his fear of that possibility.

"I don't want to do this," Cindy pouted. "I'm scared."

"So am I!" Penn told her.

"Cindy, wasn't your New Year's resolution to be more brave and not let anything stop you, even though you get unlucky?" Abby asked.

"Well, yeah..." Cindy shuffled her foot nervously.

"Then show us!" Abby said.

"I will." Cindy replied.

"Come on, let's get this over with..." Penn took a deep breath as he took out a gumball and chewed on it.

"One thing though," Will realized. "How are we supposed to get back?"

"Oh, dear, I haven't thought about that." Mr. Gibbles frowned.

"You mean you don't know?" Irma asked.

"No, sorry." Mr. Gibbles replied.

"Well, that's helpful." Irma deadpanned.

"Well, I'm sure we'll figure something out along the way." Duncan shrugged as he walked into the train.

They all then came into the train and once they were inside, the train flew into the sky and sent them to the Underworld.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've heard of flying broomsticks, but a flying train?" Abby commented.

"I don't feel so good." Cindy groaned as her face turned green.

"Cindy, man up." Penn told her.

Scooby and Shaggy held each other in fright while crying.

"Whee!" Penn cheered.

The train soon went straight and normal.

"Zoinks! Like, don't look now, Scooby Doo, but I think we're riding on the Grim Reaper Railroad." Shaggy commented once he saw all of the ghosts.

"Awesome!" Irma beamed. "Ghosts!"

"Stop this train," Cindy begged. "I wanna get off this locomotive!"

"NO! No, no, no, no..." Penn grabbed Cindy and held her away from the stopping strings.

* * *

The train then stopped and was falling through the sky. Shaggy, Scooby, and Cindy were screaming while Penn was cheering. The train landed on the ground gently and the ghosts came out and went to the cemetery. Cindy ran out with them and threw up into the bushes.

Irma took off the necklace. She was back to normal and put the necklace back in her pocket. "I don't think I will use that again," she said to herself before pointing to her stomach. "I think I'll stick with my own power."

"Like, we made it, guys!" Shaggy laughed nervously. "We're on the ground! Sweet, sweet ground!"

They all then looked up to see a man in overalls.

"What do you think you're doing, eh?" The man demanded. "Tryin' to sneak in while my back was turned?"

Duncan, Penn, Cindy, Shaggy, Scooby, and Will were then changed back into their human selves.

"Aw, man!" Duncan pouted.

"I think our disguises have lost their charm." Cindy guessed.

"Oh, a bunch of wiseacres, eh?" the man glared. "Take this as a warning, lads and lasses, you don't want to see my bad side." he then growled before he appeared to transform into a monster.

"BLOCK THE WOLF!" Penn panicked as he used Irma as a shield. "BLOCK THE WOLF!"

The man snarled and growled before howling at the full moon.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped and Scooby ran up his shirt nervously.

The man then growled and got up in Shaggy's face.

"Like, this being your bad side?" Shaggy asked nervously.

The man roared in Shaggy's face and was about to strike the group. "Time for a late night snack!"

"Like, hold on there," Abby told him. "You wouldn't hurt a fellow werewolf, would you?"

"Huh?" The man asked.

"Observe." Abby replied before she morphed into a werewolf and then howled at the moon.

The man snarled at her.

"Bring it on, old man!" Abby challenged.

The man growled until Abby roared in his face which startled him. "Stone Maiden," he then laughed. "It's one of me own brethren."

"What did he say, Uncle Penn?" Cindy asked.

"Beats me." Penn shrugged.

"Hmm..." Cindy hummed in thought.

"Come on then, come on..." the man put his arm around Abby. "Bring your delicious friends."

"You're not eating them or else." Abby narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, you have my debt now since you're one of me." the man chuckled.

"All right." Abby replied.

"I'm sure glad that Abby was here to help us." Cindy commented.


	7. Chapter 7

The man took the group to the house.

"Sorry about the rough reception, mate," The man said to his company. "Gotta keep out the riffraff now, don't we?" he then shoved them down the stairs.

Abby shifted back to normal and the group heard jazz music. They peeked around the corner and saw monsters and skeletons playing the band.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "This is one whacked up waterhole!"

"Okay, guys, just play it cool..." Cindy said before looking around. "Where's Irma?" she then asked.

Irma was at the end of the corner where Freddy Kruger, Chucky, Jason, and Micheal Myers were playing poker. "Mind if I join?" she asked.

"Whatever, just take a seat." Chucky replied.

"Is that a living doll?" Cindy asked about Chucky.

"Uhh... DUH!" Duncan and Abby replied as they crossed their eyes and drooled slightly.

Three vampiresses then appeared. The first one had brown hair wearing red dress, the second one had blond hair and a purple dress, and the last one had orange hair and green dress. They all then came over to Penn.

"Hello, handsome." The brunette greeted.

"Erm... Hello..." Penn greeted.

"What's your name, handsome?" The blonde asked.

"You can call me Penn." Penn replied.

"He's so big and strong." The redheaded swooned as she stroked his hair.

Cindy walked over and the vampiresses glared at her slightly. "Uncle Penn, can I have a cookie?" she asked.

"Not now, Cindy," Penn told her. "Uncle Penn is busy, now, let's talk about me, ladies~"

"But Uncle Penn-" Cindy pouted.

"Shoo, shoo, kid." The redhead glared.

"Yeah, get lost." The blonde added.

Cindy then rolled her eyes and walked off.

* * *

"See anyone we know, Abby?" Duncan asked his sister.

"I think I do," Abby replied. "Isn't that Zaria, Kiyoshi, and Samara in the corner?"

"Hey, you're right; let's go say hi," Duncan nodded. "Hey, Will, you wanna come over and meet our ghoul friends?"

"Okay." Will replied.

Duncan and Will then walked together to meet Zaria, Kiyoshi, and Samara.

"Okay, I think you've had enough slime balls." Zaria said.

"No, please, one more." Kiyoshi begged.

Zaria looked nervous as Kiyoshi took another slimeball before looking sick.

"Okay, that was dumb, you were right," Kiyoshi groaned. "Excuse me for a moment..." she then heaved into a trash can.

A witch and Medusa then laughed at the girl's misfortune.

"Like, great party, huh?" Shaggy commented as he sat on a stool next to a young woman.

"Hmm..." the woman smirked to him.

"Uh, what's a nice ghoul like you doing in a place like this?" Shaggy flirted.

The woman soon hissed to reveal that she was Medusa.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped. "Forget I asked!"

"So, do you have a K-Fee drink for us?" Abby asked.

"Hmm..." Zaria hummed in thought until she gasped once she saw who it was. "Duncan, Abby, it's great to see you guys!"

"I'm surprised that you three are here." Duncan chuckled.

"Are you really?" Zaria smirked.

"We live to enjoy Halloween," Samara added until she noticed Will. "Who's that girl with you?"

"This is Will Vandom," Abby introduced. "She's Mike's cousin."

"Hello." Will greeted.

"I see the resemblance, father's side, huh?" Kiyoshi asked after getting sick.

"That's right," Will nodded. "Mike talked about you guys from one her letters of how she met you guys, but I have a question for you two." she then added.

"Shoot." Zaria replied curiously.

"Do you guys ever miss being mascots?" Will asked.

"Not really," Kiyoshi replied. "In fact, we never wanted to be mascots, but we look up to some of them like Mr. Gecko and Miss Esurance."

"I heard they might get married sometime soon." Samara smirked.

"I know, I can't wait for the wedding," Zaria agreed. "But yeah, my commercial was banned because it was too scary for certain viewers, but the partner I had didn't like it."

"The gargoyle?" Samara asked.

"Yeah, his name was Drax," Zaria nodded. "He was a real jerk."

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma was playing poker with the famous horror movie monsters.

"Well, I fold." Chucky said.

Irma smirked to the others.

"I fold." Jason said.

"Me too." Michael added.

"Well, I'm still in." Freddy said.

"And so am I." Irma replied.

"You might as well quit while you're ahead, I can be your worst nightmare very fast." Freddy warned.

"You may try, Mr. Kruger, but my friend won't like it." Irma replied.

"I haven't seen anything like this since Naomi beat us a century ago." Chucky commented.

"Who's Naomi?" Irma asked.

"People call her Kyuubi: The Nine-Tailed Fox, but her real name is Naomi." Chucky explained.

"Whatever happened to her?" Irma smirked as she got an idea.

"Her power was split and she got it sealed into two snot-nosed brats." Freddy replied.

"Hmm.. Interesting..." Irma replied.

"Yes, quite," Freddy nodded. "I'll laugh when I see which brat she got sealed into."

Irma rolled her eyes with a smirk.

* * *

"Uh, it's nice to be with you girls, but I'm having a little... Trouble... Breathing!" Penn wheezed as he tried to get away from the vampire girls as they kissed him.

The girls then grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Stay with us a little longer~" The redhead smirked as she sat on Penn's lap.

"I gotta go-I... Cindy? **CINDY!** " Penn panicked.

Cindy was sipping on what she thought was a milkshake as she watched this with a bored expression on her face.

"CINDY! HELP ME!" Penn cried out.

"Oh, don't leave, Big Boy." The brunette replied.

"I gotta make sure my niece is okay, then I'll be right back." Penn said nervously.

The vampire girls hissed as Penn escaped.

"HELP!" Penn ran for his life.

* * *

"Who's the big guy?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Cindy's 'uncle'." Abby replied, using air quotes.

"Where is Cindy anyway?" Samara asked.

Cindy grunted and struggled to drink her milkshake, then gasped for air. "Man, this milkshake is very thick!"

"Cindy." Samara waved.

Cindy looked up and waved back. "Hey, Samara," She greeted as she went over to the table. "Tell me, why is this milkshake really thick?"

Samara took her milkshake. "Looks like you got a clot in here."

"Clot?" Cindy's face paled.

"This is a bloody shake." Samara told her.

"I DRANK BLOOD?!" Cindy gagged.

"It's very good." Zaria said.

"Excuse me for a minute." Cindy said as she went over to a trash can and threw up in it.

"Last chance, Kruger?" Irma warned.

"Never!" Freddy replied.

"Have it your way." Irma replied.

Freddy smirked as he showed his cards. "Read 'em and weep, girly."

"Oh, man, what's a poor girl to do? Oh, I know." Irma replied before she put down her cards.

"Royal Flush?!" Freddy yelped.

"Yep." Irma nodded.

Freddy's eyes widened.

Irma smirked. "Looks like I win this round."

"That girl is good." Jason admitted.

"Just like Naomi was." Chucky agreed.

"Well, you guys wanna know a secret?" Irma asked.

"What's that?" Michael asked.

Irma lifted her shirt to show strange marking on her stomach. "You're looking at one of those 'snot-nosed brats' who has Nine Tails, I mean, who you guys called her, Naomi, inside of me." she then explained.

The others gasped at that.

"Surprise." Irma smirked to them.

"No way!" Chucky gasped.

"That's impossible!" Freddy added.

"Read 'em and weep, boys." Irma smirked.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Jason asked.

"He's right, you're just lying to us." Freddy agreed.

"Am I?" Irma grinned darkly as her eyes changed to crimson red with black slits.

Will walked over and then stopped with a smirk as Irma looked eager.

"She's telling the truth." Michael told the others.

"Ah, I still don't believe it." Freddy scoffed.

"Should I do it?" Irma asked Will.

"Just don't overdo it." Will replied.

"No promises, Sparky." Irma told her.

* * *

Will rolled her eyes with a small smile.

The skeletons began to play a song as Penn ran away from the vampiresses. "Gather around in your underground and listen to this song, We can rock this joint until dawn if you sing along, Hey, what goes bump in the night~" The skeletons sang.

"We go bump in the night!" The monsters added.

Penn groaned and covered his ears.

"I get to be out of sight!" the invisible man sang.

"We come out for a bite!" the vampire women latched onto Penn which made him look nervous.

"Tonight, we toast to ghosts and ghouls who haunt the pale moonlight~" Everyone sang.

"What goes bump in the night?" The skeleton asked.

"We go bump in the night!" Everyone replied.

The other monsters groaned and grunted as they sang along, even though they were misunderstood by many.

"We go bump in the night!" everyone sang together.

"So if you're new~" Mr. Hyde started.

"Here's what you do." The wolfman added.

"Take your turn and sing!" Creeper added.

"Like, does anyone know the way to the castle of the Goblin King?~" Shaggy sang.

The others stopped and stared right in shock and despair.

"GOBLIN KING?!" the other monsters replied out of fear before screaming and running away.

A vampire even screamed like a little girl.

"What's so bad about saying the word 'Goblin King'?" Irma asked.

The others ran away like cowards. Penn looked relieved once the vampire girls left him alone.

* * *

"I thought you liked attention." Cindy teased her uncle.

"Oh, shut up!" Penn snapped.

"Like, was it something I said?" Shaggy asked once they were all alone.

"Goblin Patrol!" a voice called out.

"Gargoyles?" Duncan wondered as two new monsters appeared in armor.

"Hold it right there!" The skinny one called out. "Oh, you've done it now; no one dares speak in the name of the Goblin King."

The fat one then bonked him in the head.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" the skinny one pouted while rubbing his head.

"You said 'Goblin King'!" the fat one replied.

The skinny one then glared and stomped on his foot.

The two then began to beat each other up for saying Goblin King.

"Come on, guys," Shaggy whispered. "Like now is our chance to vamoose."

"Losers!" Duncan and Abby laughed.

The group tried to sneak away, but the fat one blocked their way.

"Hang on there," The fat one smirked. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"It's off to the goblin dungeon for you!" The skinny one added in.

"Come on, the party's just getting started!" a voice called out.

Everyone looked around and saw that there was a talking Jack-O-Lantern.

"So, tell me, Goblin Boy, is this a private fight or can anyone join in?" The Jack-O-Lantern asked.

"Like, why not?" Penn gulped as he backed up with Cindy, Shaggy, and Scooby. "The more, the scarier."

The Jack-o-Lantern laughed and hopped down to the bar table.

"Step aside, you!" The skinny one warned. "Nobody messes with the shadow goblins!"

"Ooh, what're you gonna do, breathe on me?" The Jack-O-Lantern laughed. "If you wanna do a few rounds with this old Jack-O-Lantern right here and right now, let's rumble!"

"Shadow Goblins, huh?" Duncan asked himself.

The goblins seemed afraid of the Jack-O-Lantern and soon ran away from him.

"Hey, come on, this place is dead!" the Jack-O-Lantern laughed as he stood at the top of the stairs behind the exit door.

"There's a talking pumpkin." Penn commented before following the group.

Cindy whimpered to him.

"No, Cindy, you can't ride on my back." Penn told her.

"But I have such short legs..." Cindy pouted.

"So then, have a growth spurt." Penn told her.

Cindy sighed and then walked along. Then they went back outside of the cemetery when they first landed from the train.


End file.
